


Rugby is a tough game

by Jessymessy101



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Background Case, Case Fic, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Rugby, Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Based on the season 3 episode in which Amanda's cousin is killed.Jesse is feeling less like part of the team when Amanda snaps at him, with the stress of the case and keeping Steve happy something has to snap eventually....Jesse just didnt think it would be so painful.





	Rugby is a tough game

Amanda was having a difficult time accepting the fact her cousin had died. She had promised her aunt she would look out for him whilst he was at community general and she had failed not only as his temporary guardian but as his family too.

 

So Jesse wasnt surprised when she seemed a little short with him.

 

Amanda had left him to pack the rest of Troys things into her car. He was heading to the lift with the box and a mountain of stuff threatening to spill over the top, when he ran into someone exiting the lift. The impact sent the box slamming into him knocking him on his back.

 

"Jesse! Are you okay?" The voice was a welcome sound to Jesse who allowed the man now leaning over him to help him back to his feet.

 

"I'm fine, Steve" Jesse didnt mean to sound annoyed but he was still irritated from his encounter with Amanda and then the fall, his day wasnt going well.

 

"Where were you heading?" Steve had his hand on Jesse's shoulder to steady him. The box of stuff all but forgotten on the floor.

 

"Oh, amanda wanted me to take Troys things to her car I figured she's having a hard time at the moment the least I could do was help her out" Jesse didnt sound like a friend doing another friend a favour.

 

"Yeah, it must be hard on her, after what happened, but you dont sound very concerned?" Steve asked.

 

"Its nothing" Jesse grabbed the box and tried to pass Steve.

 

"It doesnt sound like nothing, whats going on Jess?" Steve grabbed Jesse's shoulder pulling him back letting his hand slide down his back to hold him in place with a touch.

 

"She was just a bit short with me its fine" Jesse gave him a sad look that told Steve not to press the matter any further.

 

"Okay, if you're sure...well I've got to go speak to dad, I'll talk to you later" Steve rubbed his hand on Jesse's back before walking off.

 

Steve had barely made it to the front desk before he turned and spoke again.

 

"Oh Jess, are we still on for dinner tonight, I thought maybe we could talk to my dad tonight"

 

"We'll talk later, yeah?" Jesse wasnt sure coming out about their relationship would be such a good idea with everything Amanda was going through.

 

"Yeah, okay" It pained Jesse to see the hurt in Steve's eyes but it was for the best.

 

............................................................

 

Mark, Amanda and Jesse had discovered that Troys drink had been drugged and were filling Steve in.

 

"I'll look into the boys on the rugby team see if any of them had a prescription, I'll talk to you later dad, Jesse do you have a minute...outside" Steve smiled and gestured to the door, it wasnt as subtle as he would have liked but when your father was Dr Mark Sloan you cant keep anything secret for long.

 

Once they were safely outside and away from the prying eyes of his father Steve took Jesse's hand.

 

"I think you're right about keeping this between us...at least for now, I'm not sure Amanda can handle any extra baggage at the moment." Steve seemed disapointed but after seeing Amanda's reaction to the test results he had seen Jesse's point.

 

"Thank you Steve, honestly this isnt about keeping it from them but timing is everything for something like this" Jesse began rubbed circles into Steve's hand with his thumb to reassure him.

 

"Yeah I know, well I best be off, you want to come over tonight? Could do with the company" steve confirmed.

 

Neither of them risked a kiss as his father was still sitting in the lab and could walk out at any minute. They would have to wait till tonight to be together.

 

...........................................

 

Mark had sent Jesse out to play rugby, his plan was to ask a few subtle questions see if he couldnt figure out who killed Troy and why. What Jesse didn't expect was how brutal the game would be.

 

"I think I was doing well towards the end of that game, until I heard that snap" Jesse was telling Mark about his game whilst unwrapping the ice pack from his bruised and swollen knee.

 

"Maybe you should try golf" Mark laughed at the young doctor.

 

Mark had been examining the drugged drinks bottle that had killed Troy, he had worked out that someone had to have switched the bottles during the game with a pre-tainted bottle of the same sports drink.

 

Mark and Amanda decided it was worth checking into Troys roommate, Kyle. Leaving Jesse at the hospital to cover for them.

 

...........................................

 

Jesse was waiting around for Mark to get back, he needed to tell him that Kyle had nearly killed a patient. He had almost taken blood from a patient on blood thinner and he didnt even know why that was wrong.

 

Jesse was pacing, or as well as one could pace on a bad knee.

 

"Jesse you see my dad?" Steve appeared down the corridor where Jesse had been waiting outside Mark's office for the past hour.

 

"I'm waiting for him to get back, he and Amanda went to check out Kyles appartment" Jesse filled him in.

 

"Right, and why are you pacing?" Steve chuckled.

 

"Im stress pacing" Jesse said as if it were perfectly obvious what he was doing.

 

"Obviously" Steve watched as Jesse continued his pacing, that was until his knee finally gave way from the pressure of his pacing.

 

"Ahhh!"

 

"Alright, alright enough pacing" Steve hooked his arm under Jesse's to steady him. "Can you put some weight on it?" Steve asked, a vigorous head shake and whine from Jesse was enough of an answer for him.

 

Steve barged into Marks office and put Jesse on the sofa.

 

"Sit here and rest that, I'll speak to dad" Jesse went to protest but the sharp pain in his leg stopped him.

 

"Fine! Will you at least sit with me until he gets here?" Jesse pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

 

"I wasnt planning on going anywhere else" Steve smirked taking a seat next to him.

 

..........................................

 

The case came to a spectacular conclusion when Mark figured out that Kyle's father was the one who spiked the drink. He had laid a trap for the other doctor and Steve had stood right outside the door ready to make an arrest.

 

After the case was over and an arrest made, Mark had gone over to Amandas to fill her in leaving the beach house empty.

 

Steve technically lived downstairs but sometimes, especially when the sun was setting, he liked to stand out on the balcony and take in the sights and sounds of the beach.

 

The beach was quiet at this time of the evening, most of the residents of the beach houses along the stretch were at home having dinner or relaxing after a long day. The only people Steve could see on the beach was a woman walking her dog throwing a stick into the sea for the labrador to chase. The others was an elderly couple Steve recognised as his neighbours from two doors down.

 

He took in a deep breath of sea air and let the cool breeze relax him. It had been a rough case, especially considering how close Amanda and her cousin were. It had taken its tole on all of them.

 

Movement on the sand dunes just to the right of the house drew his attention. It was there he spotted Jesse falling over landing face first into the sand.

 

Steve didnt hesitate as he darted down the stairs and out onto the beach. It took him longer than he would have liked to get to the injured man as the deep sand on the dunes slowed him down.

 

"Jesse?" His voice startled Jesse who was now struggling to sit up.

 

Jesse didn't reply he just sighed and sat back with his damaged leg stretched out in front of him.

 

"What are you doing out here?" Steve stood over Jesse who was avoiding his eye contact and staring blankly out to sea.

 

"What does it look like?" Jesse snapping but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, steve, its just been a tough couple of days" he finally looked over at Steve when he saw the man sit down beside him.

 

"Yeah, dads over at Amanda's now breaking the news" Steve said "hows the leg doing?" Steve smirked pointing at the offending limb.

 

"I thought I could be helpful but all I managed to do was fall on my arse" Jesse rubbed his knee trying to sooth the pain.

 

"You are helpful, Jesse"

 

"You dont have to say that, I know that I can get...enthusiastic about a case...but I just wanted you all to like me...to be a part of the team" Jesse hung his head, it wasnt often he dropped the cool 'surfer dude' attitude but Steve was special and Jesse felt comfortable around him.

 

"Jesse you're more than just part of the team, you're family" Jesse eyed him closely a warm smile on his face.

 

"You mean that?" A blush tinted Jesse's cheeks.

 

"You are to me" Steve's tone was serious as he slowly curled his fingers through Jesse's hair and came to rest on the back of his neck.

 

"Steve, I want you to know...now I know we havent been together all that long...heck we havent even told your dad yet...but I need to say...or I want to tell you that..."

 

"Jesse! You're rambling" Steve cut in, the smile on his face showed that he knew where Jesse was going with this but he wanted to surprise the younger man.

 

"I love you too, Jesse" Jesse beamed at the man practically jumping him right there on the beach as he kissed him with such force it knocked them both over.

 

"You want to take this inside?" Steve managed to get out between kisses.

 

"I want to watch the sunset though" Jesse all but whined.

 

"Theres a great view of the horizon from my bedroom" Steve whispered into Jesse's ear.

 

"You're gonna have to help me...bad leg and everything" Jesse laughed as he reluctantly rolled off Steve.

 

The walk back to the house was slow and steady so that Jesse didnt fall again, little did either of the men know, a certain someone was also admiring the sunset and couldnt help but discover the sights of the beach. A smile crept across Mark Sloans face as he chuckled to himself.

 

"Maybe I'll take a walk on the beach" Mark commented aloud to no one in particular.


End file.
